


Not So Fleeting

by HarricIsLife



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Cedric Diggory Lives, Multi, OT3, POV Male Character, Polyamory, Smitten Harry, Smitten Harry Potter, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 07:23:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6414343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarricIsLife/pseuds/HarricIsLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>It was difficult, Harry mused to be an orphan, difficult still to be a famous one at that, and much more difficult to be infamous, be hated, feared, resented and hunted for truths out of his control. And he had to deal with all of that just at the age of fifteen, but what he found the most difficult part of living, was not the fame, hatred, resentment or even the occasional pain in the scar, as most others would expect; but something far more simpler, far more complex, and far more ordinary, which was just the matter of the heart.</em>
</p><p>(Work In Progress)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not So Fleeting

**Author's Note:**

> This is not complete, bu I have written some of it. Posting this today because my laptop is having problems, and I don't want this to be deleted, and this has been in the drafts for a month. I have already lost a few fics in draft today (I think) I do not want to lose this too. Especially not this.

It was difficult, Harry mused, to be an orphan, difficult still to be a famous one at that, and much more difficult to be infamous, be hated, feared, resented and hunted for truths out of his control. And he had to deal with all of that just at the age of fifteen, but what he found the most difficult part of living, was not the fame, hatred, resentment or even the occasional pain in the scar, as most others would expect; but something far more simpler, far more complex, and far more ordinary, which was just the matter of the heart.

And that had become much more difficult recently, since his heart now desired, not one, but two. And perhaps, difficult was an understatement, but it was the only word he knew that captured his feelings, besides confusing that is. Because damn him if this was not confusing as hell, confusing to want someone was one thing, but it was more confusing to want someone who wanted someone else, confusing to like that someone else who wanted the someone you wanted, confusing to appreciate that someone else while knowing they were with the someone you wanted, confusing to want that someone else who were with the someone you wanted to begin with as both the ones you wanted, wanted each other instead, confusing still to want two someones who belonged to two different genders, one of which he is a part of as evident by the pronoun he thought as, and really confusing to think of them as someone or someone else, when they have perfectly good names which you could think of them with.

And there lies another problem, why Harry felt life was difficult, he couldn't for the life of him, though that was a poor choice of words, stop thinking about Cho and Cedric, the aforementioned someone and someone else, both of whom he wanted. If he could just stop wanting them, that would be much appreciated, thank you very much, which admittedly was the most difficult thing in his sea of difficulties.

So the only way to solve that, was by starting from the least difficult part, which was being an orphan, which painful still, couldn't be helped with. And it was more painful then difficult anyway, but it was difficult how people treated the ones that were, but that can't be helped. A splendid start, unable to overcome difficulty number one, and here you are to the next one already, which was being famous, and another thing that can't be helped with, unless you are willing _and_ able to obliviate the entire wizarding population, which he was neither. Or, by using a time-turner and stop the event that made you famous, which will solve difficulty number one as well, though that may result in its own level of difficulties, a disapproving Hermione least of which (or most, depending), and the inevitable headache of thinking about the hows and the whys, the whos and the whats, once again, and of course the whens.

So glossing over the first two difficulties and onto the next, we reach yet another that can't be bloody helped with, unless of course you are willing and able to travel back in time, just a few months back, or decades, centuries or millenia depending on how stupid the wizarding world or humanity in general was way back when, which may still not solve the present day problems of how stupid Fudge is, how evil Umbridge is, how crazy Voldemort is, and is a headache best left undisturbed because of the aforementioned level of difficulties it can cause.

The next two difficulty levels (and stop thinking of your life as one of Dudley's stupid video games) both depend on each other, if one can be solved, so automatically will the other. Stop thinking about Cedric and Cho, and you will stop wanting them (hopefully). Stop wanting Cho and Cedric, and you will stop thinking about them. And if you can't solve the easier of the difficult parts of your lives, what makes you think you can solve the ones labeled, difficulty level: 'extreme, unsolvable, don't even try'? And of course no amount of time-travel and oblivation can fix that, hence it being labeled, 'don't even try.'

But he would be lying if he said he didn't like these two difficulties most of all, he enjoyed them even. They also were the ones that made him happy, or less moody, angry and angsty at any rate.

Whenever Cho said hello, the butterflies fluttered in his stomach.

Whenever Cedric smiled at him, he goes weak in the knees, which thanks to grandfather is not much of an achievement, but still.

Her hair looked so silky, his smile was so radiant, her teeth were glittering diamonds, his eyes an endless pool, his voice was so enchanting (even for wizarding world standards), her laugh was a melody, their touchs so electric, their hands, _oh their hands_ , they should just be kissed and kissed and damn them he was waxing poetic again, but _don't_ damn them, they looked perfect together, no but do, because he was not _with_ them, no but don't, because he _just can't_. **(AN: wax more poetic)**

And of course that is why Ron and Hermione decided to make his life a little bit more difficult, as if  _he_ could train others to better defend themselves. Cedric would be much better at it any rate, and oh god I'm thinking about them again, because of course whenever he thought of one, the other was not far behind. It would not be a walk in the park for anyone who managed to get inside his head (and god forbid that happen because he lived in a world of magic and the bloody impossible), because he himself could not make heads or tails of what he thought most of the time.

He sighed, and was thankful that for once it was not a lovesick one, and damn these thoughts for going there again.


End file.
